So Be That Way
by randomdiva
Summary: The  final  conclusion to So Not the Drama. Evelyn has had the final straw, and wants to leave the WWE. But things don't go her way. John Cena/OC/Randy Orton
1. New Beginnings

_I'm going down,_ I thought as I fell to the floor, almost in slow motion, protecting my husband from my ex-almost-husband. John's really lost it.

How did we get here you ask? It is rather simple; I just need to fill you in on a couple of details as I am rushed into an ambulance for the hospital. I guess I could start when I helped Randy retain the Heavyweight Championship, _and win_ the WWE Championship.

It was at Wrestlemania 25, the Night of Miracles, mostly because of the matches. The match card for the night was this:

Match One: Chance for a Championship Match

Cody Rhodes VS **DH Smith** VS Drew McIntyre VS Kenny Dykstra VS Jesse VS Hornswoggle VS Funaki VS Colin Delaney VS Nunzio VS Shannon Moore

Match Two: World Tag Team Triple Threat

Cade and Murdoch VS Jeff and Matt Hardy VS **London and Kendrick**

Match Three: Money in the Bank

Carlito VS Rey Mysterio VS **the Miz** VS Umaga VS John Morrison VS MVP VS Mr. Kennedy

Match Four: US Championship Match

**Finlay** VS Big Show

Match Five: ECW Championship

CM Punk VS Big Daddy V VS Chavo Guerrero VS **Tommy Dreamer**

Match Six: Women's Championship (Bra and Panties)

Melina VS Mickie VS Beth VS **Maria** VS Candice VS Ashley VS Jillian VS Victoria VS Cherry VS Maryse VS Michelle VS Layla VS Lena VS Kelly Kelly.

Match Seven: Loser Loses Contract

**Shawn Michaels** VS Ric Flair

Match Eight: SmackDown VS Raw (Part Deux with ECW)

Cryme Tyme, Hardcore Holly and Elijah Burke VS **Deuce, Domino, Chuck Palumbo and Shelton Benjamin**

Match Nine: Elimination Chamber (WWE Champion AND Heavyweight)

Chris Jericho VS **Randy Orton** VS JBL VS Triple H VS Batista VS Undertaker

All throughout the night, I had an ominous breath down the back of my neck. I knew something was going to happen, but I said nothing. It all happened in about a month's time, but I will not get ahead of myself. I will tell you about Wrestlemania and the big win Randy had.

The elimination chamber was hanging from the ceiling, just waiting-_wanting_-to be used. The contenders went out first; JBL in his limo and fake money spewing from the ceiling; Triple H in his King of Kings getup; Batista with his confident entrance; and Undertaker with the lightning and cold fog on the ramp. Then the WWE Champion, Chris Jericho, walked out to his band doing his theme for him. He did his signature pose as he walked down the ramp head-banging to the music. He went up the stairs to the ropes, bounced a bit before going in and climbing the turnbuckle. All went quiet after his entrance, and then Randy's theme came on. He went out by himself, his gold around his waist, way more confident than Batista. He did his signature pose before motioning for me to come out. I was in a short golden dress, golden high-heel shoes and had a tiara like Beth Phoenix would wear. Randy spun me around before kissing me gently. I actually felt exposed in the dress, but Torrie (who came along, but couldn't wrestle because of her back injury) told me it looked gorgeous. I thought she was crazy. Randy took me down the ramp by the hand and kept me out of the ring. He did his pose on the turnbuckle where I was standing and smiled down at me.

"Good luck!" I yelled, wishing him all the luck I could give him. I stepped further away from the ring as the chamber came down. They were locked up in their respective places; JBL and Triple H were first together. They fought valiantly until JBL was pinned. The lights went on to show who'd be next. The Animal's cage door opened and he rushed out, catching Triple H in the stomach with a spear. He covered him quick, getting the three count. JBL and Hunter took the fighting out to the ramp as they went to the back. Dave had to wait a bit to get his next opponent...who was the Undertaker. They fought it out, more like _brawled_ it out, and then Jericho's cage lit up and he went out.

Randy looked back at me and I could not help but smile. I didn't know that he was going to be the last guy out, but I was happy he was. He has a better chance. Chris and Dave set Undertaker up for a double team, but he turned it around and choke slammed both men. Undertaker was able to get Dave pinned for three, but Chris was able to kick out. Dave yelled and thrashed his way out of the chamber. _If Batista loses the elimination chamber match, he will no longer, for as long as Regal continues to shut RAW down, go after the Heavyweight Championship,_ said by Vickie. I felt sympathy for him. When I looked back, Randy was just getting out of the chamber. He attacked Chris Jericho (because he set this match up) and was able to RKO his ass and pin him. Undertaker was going to break it up, but he knew better.

It would just be Randy and him. He tried getting Randy when his back was turned, but Randy rolled out of his way. There were so many close calls; I bit my lip until it bled because of the anxiousness. Undertaker got him into that triangle choke hold (this maneuver made me hold my breath). I have seen blood come out of other superstars from the mouth, so I hoped Randy would get out without bleeding. Luckily he did. He just picked himself up and smashed Undertaker's back into the mat. He let go and Randy did something unlike him: a leg drop. Then he did the finishing blow. He picked Undertaker up and RKO'd him. He got the three count, making him the winner of both titles.

He ran out of the Chamber before the Undertaker could get at him, and to me. He swept me up into a huge hug and a passionate kiss. I was laughing at how Randy was being like a little child; happy and ecstatic that he won both titles in one night. He let me go for two minutes to receive the titles from the ref. We then walked backwards up the ramp; which was very stupid on our part. I turned around and saw him.

_John…_ I gasped as John ran after him. Randy pushed me out of harm's way as John came at him with a bat. He hit Randy in the shoulder, as I screamed at him. I threw my heels off and then I had the brilliant move to jump on his back. Randy moved back with a hand to his shoulder as I wiggled and tried to keep John in my grasp. He flipped me over his shoulder so I landed on my butt. I quickly got to my feet and stood between him and Randy. I had my fight stance ready; I was not going down without a fight.

That was when I got a good look at him. His eyes had a dark sadness to them, and they seemed to glow a malevolent blue. His skin looked gray and sickly. His lips curled into a scowl.

"Get out of my way Evee. I swear, I can't control it, you _better _move," he warned, his voice cracked with hate. I kept my place ready to be hit with the bat. Instead, John dropped the bat and ran at me, picking me up and running back up the ramp. I heard Randy shout as John swept into the back and down the main hall to the exit all the way on the other side of the arena.


	2. Heroine Syndrome

"John! Put me DOWN!" I screamed. I am _not_ going through with this again. I will _not_ be taken every night by men that lust for me. I am _not_-

"Don't worry; I just need to talk to you. If one thing leads to another, then let it." He stood before his sports car and unlocked it, throwing me into the passenger seat. He buckled me up before going to his side of the car and getting in. He drove us out of there as Randy finally ran out of the arena. I wonder what took him so long. Maybe it was his shoulder. I just hoped it would not be too much of an injury; he just got the titles, he does not want to lose them.

"What do you need to talk about, John?" I asked, not daring to look at him, just in case he decides to force me into something. He rested his hand lightly on my leg before starting.

"I'm going to take you away from Randy, just like he did with me. I'm going to make him suffer. I'm going to make him miserable. I _am_ going to make him wish he were dead. Once I get clearance, I'm going to come back and tear Randy limb from limb." His grip tightened, his nails digging into my thigh.

"John, you're hurting me," I cried, feeling tears well up in my eyes; not only physically, but emotionally too. I have to suffer as well. I will be suffering both times, compared to their one time each. I sniffled and looked out the window as the tears flew gracefully and quietly down my cheeks. John's hand returned to my leg, gently rubbing where he gripped.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He pulled up to a hotel that was not where the other superstars were staying. John stepped out and shut his door. I quickly locked mine so John would not be able to open the door. He tried, it did not open, and I was safe…until he pressed the button on his car keys. I turned away from him to wipe the tears away as he pulled me by the waist outside of the car. "Come on, I will make you some coffee." He held my waist as we walked into the hotel and over to the elevator. He was staying on the second floor and down the length of the hall. I realized I did not have anything on my feet by now. John unlocked his door by the swipe of a card and urged me in. He closed the door behind us to make the room utterly dark. He turned on the lights (which were dimmed) and ushered me to the couch. I sat at the end far away from John. I could feel John's sad look on my cheek, but I still did not look at him. I did not want to talk to him. He got up off the couch and walked off to the kitchen portion of the hotel room. He started the coffee pot as he grabbed himself something to drink.

I hated him. When I thought I would not have to be taken away again, this happens. I hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him.

"Evee? Can you please look at me when I talk to you?" he asked gently before placing his hand under my chin to make me look at him. I immediately regretted not wiping my tears before he came back. He pulled me to him in a hug that was not very comforting. I just ended up crying harder. "It'll be alright Evee. I promise."

"No. No promises; so many of them have been broken. Don't waste your breath," I said, empty of all feeling. John squeezed harder until I squeaked. Then he laughed letting me go.

"I love you, Evee. I'm not wasting breath on that." He kissed my forehead first. Then put both my hands to his lips. I hung my head down in despair and started sobbing.

John picked me up to sit me in his lap. I continued to sob. His lips brushed my temple as he rubbed my thigh. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around him. He held me tight. I calmed down after a bit and wiped my eyes.

"I don't have anything to change into," I sniffled. I looked into John's amazing blue eyes as he smiled.

"That's aiight. You don't have to wear anything," then he whispered, "Because I'm not." His Boston accent was apparent when he said that, and I smiled.

"Big surprise there Johnny boy; I knew you were going to say that." I rubbed his cheek before he placed his lips on mine. The rhythmic rubbing of my thigh turned rather sensual as John kissed me lovingly.

How I have missed this. And for one night, I felt I should relive it. I pulled away gently from John's lustful lip lock to get off his lap. I stood up and reached for the zipper at the back of my dress. I undid it a little as I walked into the bathroom. My face was a royal wreck. All my tears stained my face with the makeup around my eyes. I looked emo. I washed my face a bit before walking out to see John still sitting on the couch. He looked at me, sad eyes looking over my body. I unzipped the dress a little more, walking into the bedroom.

I threw the tiara off in some corner of the room. I sincerely wanted to sleep, but my body ached to be touched by John. I sat on the bed when he appeared in the doorway. There was a long moment when we just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

I was the first to make a move. I got off the bed and walked to John, continuously gazing into his eyes. I took his hands and placed them on my lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips gently, not getting a reaction or even being kissed back. I squinted at him before licking his lip. He smiled and drew me to him, kissing me tenderly.

John unzipped the rest of the dress and pushed it off my body, revealing a corset top with garter straps and lacy panties. John shifted his lips from my mouth to my neck, picking me up so I would straddle him, and sat me on the edge of the bed. He unhooked the garter straps from the thigh highs I was forced to wear and pulled it down slowly, starting up at the top and pulling it down. The next was no different except he kissed my leg before pulling it down. He kneeled in between my legs as he kissed the top of my chest first, then my lips. I gripped the back of John's neck as he untied the corset. He struggled a little, but was able to get it off me. It was no fair that I had to sit shirtless while he had his shirt on, so I pulled it over his head before he pressed himself against me. He kissed me harder as he laid me against the bed, him obviously on top. I unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped his zipper to pull them away from his body. This was one of the occasions that John wore boxers, which was good so there would be more excitement. He picked me up to place me better on the bed, up near the pillows. He slipped his tongue in my mouth; I met his tongue with mine and caressed his gently. I pulled at his boxers, but he took my hand and pinned it to the bed. John went to my neck then down my chest. He kissed my breast before licking it and gently biting. His hand fondled my other breast as my breath caught in my throat. It felt so _good._ John knew how to make me shiver and lose my breath.

He then moved down to kiss my stomach, slipping a finger in the sides of my panties to casually pull it down. When they parted, John came back to kiss my lips as I helped him pull his boxers off. He was hard and ready as John flung his boxers across the room. I spread my legs tauntingly as John looked down at me from a push up position.

"Do y'know how long I've wanted this again?" he whispered. In response, I sat up a bit to kiss his lips. I lay back down as John lowered himself onto me and in between my legs. He pushed himself inside me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed in harder, deeper, but still slowly. His rhythm was breathtaking. He kissed me as he pressed himself even deeper inside me. I moaned against his lips, moaning his name over and over again as he picked up a little speed. He held himself inside me as he climaxed, feeling him pulsing inside me, and then having John lay on me, finally pulling out.

We breathed heavily for a minute before John rolled off me and kissed my shoulder. I whispered, "I missed sleeping with you too. You always bring something new to the table." I turned to my side so my back was facing John. He spooned against me and kissed my shoulder again. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Why don't you come back to RAW with me? Randy don't deserve you like I do. He interrupted our wedding, where we woulda been married. We can still be happy together."

I did not doubt his words, but I am married to Randy. "Do you want me to divorce him? I can't do that, John. I shouldn't even be here with you."

"But you _are_ here with me…and wonderfully naked right next to me." I felt him prop himself onto his elbow and his hand moved to my side. "You can leave with me. I can take you to my house. You'll be with me."

"John…" I groaned. I flung the covers away as I got off the bed. I cannot tolerate John's ignorance for a long time. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. There were two hotel robes hanging near the shower door, so I took one and wrapped it around myself. I sat on the toilet wondering what John was thinking. Does he ever think of how I feel? How I will be affected by their feuding?

The door opened to show John wearing his boxers. I looked away from him, wishing he would leave me alone. Kneeling in front of me, he took my chin in his grip and moved my head so I was looking at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I know John. Randy stole me away from you; you are upset and plotting your revenge. I get it. But have you ever thought of me? How I would be affected by all this shit?" I asked, taking his face in my hands.

He kissed me forcefully wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed him away shouting, "Don't avoid my question! Did you ever think of me and how I would feel about it?"

John tried to say something, but the words would not come. His eyes tore up with the effort, but he just could not say if he truly did. He sat on the tile floor with his head in my lap. His shoulders shook as if he was crying, which of course he was. I ran my fingers through John's hair, which was longer than it usually was.

I did not like it when John cried. It just sets off a certain reaction; either I start crying or I give in and do something for him…or with him. I lifted his head gently from my lap and moved off the toilet seat to the floor. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs, kissing his temple gently before pulling him to me. John sniffled and held onto me.

"Come on Johnny boy; I'll stay with you for the night," I cooed, picking him up a little before he moved to his feet. I was about to move past him into the bedroom but he stopped me. He slipped his arms around my waist and planted a gentle kiss upon my lips. When he pulled away, I surprised him by kissing him again, placing my hands on his arms. We did not want to pull away, but John kept his hands on me, keeping me close still.

"You make me want to have sex with you again. I don't know if that is a good thing, or a bad," he said, smiling.

"Can you handle it? Do you have enough stamina for that?" I teased. John grinned at me.

"Want to find out?" He picked me up and walked into the bedroom, flinging me onto the bed. He got on me, kissing me roughly. I pushed him to the side and straddled his waist. I glanced at the clock: **2:30**. John was untying my robe when I looked down at him. He sat up kissing me, running his hands down my sides and hips. He flipped so I was under him, somewhat hanging off the side. He kissed down my stomach, running his hands further down my thighs, spreading my legs apart. He looked up the length of my body before licking my center. It sent such a shock through me I gasped and moaned at the same time. I clawed at the bed as I felt John's tongue go deeper inside me. He slipped a finger in as I almost screamed his name.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh…John…John…" I breathed, feeling a heat rise not only on my face, but inside me. Before I could moan again, John came back up and kissed my lips, flinging his boxers wherever. He thrust inside me quickly this time, keeping it at a faster pace. He licked and kissed and bit my neck as he went, thrusting himself into me. I had to buckle my hips to keep up with John's strength and speed. When I knew John was about to pull out, I flipped him.

I grinded against him, keeping a gentle speed at first, and then John added his own speed to it, rising up and down to keep with my movements. His hand went from my waist to grope my breast as I leaned down to kiss him. Both of our breathing got heavy. John flipped again as he hit the spot. I climaxed a minute before he did again; John pressing himself tight against me. I kissed John lightly to his lustful one.

"Your sex is the best sex I have _ever_ had," I complemented. John smiled and kissed me again. He finally got off me and allowed me to snuggle under the covers curled up against him. "I guess you have bragging rights now. Just…please, don't say it in front of Randy."

"I promise you I won't. But when I get my clearance…I promise I will get you back."


	3. Skip Turn Step

I woke up the next morning to John still by my side. He was out like a light; lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows. I just smiled at his sleeping form before carefully getting out of bed. I grabbed a shirt and shorts from John's suitcase to get dressed. I did not have any clothes except for my dress, but I refuse to go out in public with that much Ritz on. I was forced into wearing my high heels though; I could not find any shoes or slippers even that I could slip on my feet. I stole one of John's plastic bags and threw my dress in there. I kissed his cheek before leaving the room and finally the hotel.

I walked a bit until I saw a payphone near a restaurant. I had some change that I stole from John for it, so I called Randy. I had to; I needed a ride back home and John would have been killed by Randy. I do not want that. I slid the change in the slot and dialed Randy's cell phone number. It rang twice before it was answered.

*Hello?* Randy's voice met my ear in an unfamiliar way. He sounded hoarse.

"Randy? It's me. I need you to pick me up."

*Evee? Oh thank god! Where are you? Is John there? I swear I'll-*

"Randy, don't worry about it; he's not here. I'm downtown near Sally's Bakery. I think you can find it."

*I'll be right there, baby. Don't go anywhere.* He hung up as I heard a door shut.

I hung up the phone with a sigh. I have a feeling Randy's going to be speeding down the street to get to me. And I was right when he went speeding down the street. He hit the brakes much too hard and jumped out of his car. He picked me up and kissed me hard.

"I'm never ever letting you out of my sight, and I'm always going to have a bat on me and-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"John won't kill me or anything. I promise you that."

We left for the hotel, Randy never letting go of my hand. We walked into our hotel room and he still didn't let me go. Once the door closed Randy pulled me into a breath-catching bone-crushing heart-melting hug.

"I was so afraid. I-I didn't know if you'd be coming back," he whispered into my hair. He lightened his grip on me and I breathed deeply, sighing gently.

"I snuck out when he was still asleep. I told you he wouldn't hurt me, maybe you, but that's a different story. He's going to have part two of the feud between you guys," I elucidated, trying to get out of Randy's grip.

The worse thing was that all the SmackDown and RAW rosters were going to be on Monday night. We were going to Nevada for RAW. Something about a mixed show. I didn't like the idea because John was supposed to be there. He'd be exactly like Randy was when John was planning on marrying me, taking me away from him.

I sat on the couch, watching Randy smile sadly at me. He had tears in his eyes as he kneeled in front of me and hugged me again.

"I was so afraid." Those words were enough. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'm here…and I need a shower." Randy raised his eyes to mine, his eyebrows arching just a bit higher than normal. "I'm not meaning to imply anything, Rand. I just need one." I untangled him from me and walked into the bathroom.

The water felt so good. I don't know why, but just the pressure of running water against skin makes me feel more relaxed, at ease. It cleared my mind until I heard the bathroom door open.

"Evee? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I answered, thinking he would sit on the toilet or sink as he told me his concerns, but unfortunately I heard the rustling of clothes and the shower door open. I had my back to him as I said, "I thought we were just talking."

"We are talking. I just want to touch you for comfort." He slipped his arms around my waist as I raised my chin up to the water. He pressed himself tightly to me as if he would sink into oblivion if he did not. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"There isn't much to tell. He talked to me, telling me that he's going to get me back from you. He wants me back on RAW with him. That's all."

"He didn't touch you or force you into sex did he?"

"No, Randy. He was very respectable and agreed to my terms; something very much unlike you when you were stealing me away from him." He pressed himself even tighter against me, making me squeak with the effort to get oxygen into my lungs.

"That was different."

"How the hell was that different?" I ripped his arms away from me and stood in front of him, arms crossed under my breasts and glaring up at my husband.

"I love you, Evee, more than life itself. I did anything I could to get you back. If that meant stealing you from John, I'd do it."

"What about me? What about my feelings and how I'd react to it? If you really do love me, you should've given me a choice: _my_ choice." I got out of the shower, leaving a dumbfounded Randy in the shower. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself before leaving the bathroom, the hotel room. I know a towel isn't the best choice to cover yourself when walking around in a public place—especially when you have no idea who would be in the hall—but I couldn't take Randy's ignorance anymore. I walked down the hall, hoping to get to Torrie's room in one piece, but the plan was flawed when Dave and Hunter stepped into the hall. They each had a coffee in their hands. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at first to my uncle, and then technically ex-boyfriend. Hunter closed his eyes as Dave stared.

"Uh, sorry Hunter, Dave. I just got out of the shower and I really needed to talk to Torrie. There have been a lot of problems revolving around the boys." They knew exactly what I meant when I said boys. I'm glad too because I didn't want to explain anything that many people already knew. Hunter turned his back so he wouldn't have to look at me, but that didn't mean Dave would. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him as I walked by, slowly…somewhat cautiously.

It felt foreboding, sure, but Dave was a sexy man. Plus, I think he still has feelings for me, so perhaps I should watch him just in case he decides to add himself to the fray…unless I add him.

"Torrie? Are you in there?" I asked, knocking on her door. The door opened to show Torrie in her robe with her hair in a towel.

"You got lucky, Miss Evelyn, I just, just got out of the shower," she laughed, opening the door wide enough to let me through, pulling me in abruptly when she noticed I only had a towel on. "And yet you couldn't wait to see me? Did you fight with Randy?"

"You know your stuff, Torrie. I confronted Randy—yet again—but he insists it was different from what John just did last night. I didn't see a difference at all, and so I told him and bustled out of the shower to get away from him. Both John and Randy are pissing me off to no end. I can't stand it anymore." I sat down on the couch, holding both my towel and my head. Torrie offered me a robe to change into, which I did, and then Torrie tells me of a brilliant plan.

"I've got a great idea. If you didn't know already, you're back in the running for Women's Champ. Maybe you can ask Vickie for you to win it then next week a RAW diva comes to get it and it ends badly. You want revenge. You go to RAW to win it back, making your get-a-way then. Vince gives you the option—no, he makes you stay on RAW to bring the ratings up. God forbid you are one of the most loved divas of all time," Torrie said matter-of-factly, "Plus Dave's on RAW now; he'll take care of you."

Her plan sounded appealing, but what if they followed me there?

"You know, maybe I can use Dave to my advantage. While John and Randy are trying to kill each other, I could pretend to be fraternizing with Dave, like flirting with him or something. Maybe then they'll stop fighting."

"Only to fight with Dave, Evee, and we don't want that. Dave could be your bodyguard from the boys, but I don't think we should draw him in like that."

"But what if Dave wants to be drawn in?" we heard from the door. And there, leaning against the doorframe stood the man we were just talking about. He shut the door and walked over to sit with me. "I could consider it as teaching them a lesson. Or at least, that's what I'll tell them if they ask me why," Dave told us, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "If they're too immature to understand that they are hurting you, I'll help you."

"Aw, how sweet of you…so if I do go to RAW, you'll protect me?" Dave nodded and had a soft look in his eyes. A lover's look. I smiled warmly up at him and turned back to Torrie. "Great, now I need to talk to Vince and Vickie. And I have to face Randy in the hotel room to get my clothes. Vince is on the top floor and Vickie's next to him right?"

"Yes, just look at the paper with the entire roster's hotel room listings. It should tell you where they're staying," Torrie advised.

"Thanks Torrie, and you too Dave," I thanked, getting up and grabbing my towel, about to head off back to my hotel room.

"I'll accompany you, just in case," Dave said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder again. We walked like that past five doors before we got to mine. I knocked on the door, feeling stupid because I didn't bring a card key. Randy opened the door and smiled at me then looked weird at Dave.

"Did she get into trouble Dave?" He asked, questioning his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I'm just bringing her back. She was really distressed earlier." He pulled me into a one-sided hug then walked away. I walked past Randy and to my suitcase.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. It's just…I love you so much, I want to keep you to myself. I'm over protective. You understand that right?"

"Of course I do Randy. Besides, if we go into RAW pissed off with each other or just plain depressed, we can't be the couple that we are." I smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. I kissed his neck before turning to go change. Tonight would be one hell of a night.


	4. Marmalade Sky

Okay, so I didn't talk to Vince or Vickie until RAW. But at least we had some peace and quiet while going over the details. No one interrupted which was great.

"So, Evelyn, what do you have on your mind? I'm guessing it involves John and Randy," Vince said, Vickie to his left, me sitting in front of him.

"Yes it does. Well, you see, I've had it up to here," I said, raising my hand over my head to emphasize my point, "with Randy and John trying to get back at each other for stealing me. I was wondering if we could have a Women's Championship match where I win, like tonight, then on SmackDown, another RAW diva can win it from me. But the match was a dirty match, she uses weapons against me and so on the next RAW I attack her using the same weapon. Then Vince, you would like the feud so much, you keep me on RAW. And you could put me in a storyline to get back at John and Randy. Maybe like a romantic storyline." I took a deep breath. "Probably with Dave because we dated before and I'm most comfortable with him. Plus I already asked him, and he agreed."

"Well, the story sounds like a very interesting one," Vickie began, "But I don't want you to leave the roster. You're one of our assets and without you, the couple Randy and Evelyn wouldn't be much of a couple."

"It won't be for very long, I promise. It's just to teach the boys a lesson," I assured her, hoping she'll be down for it.

"But what if they do things _outside_ the script again? I do not want my men to get injured when it's not part of the storyline."

"Have them run on pure emotion like you and Coach did with me. If they decided to hurt each other terribly, get security on their asses. Or just make sure I'm there so I can kick their asses myself."

"We'll have to discuss this for a little bit, Evelyn, but I'm sure you can expect it before the Women's Championship match. Just go with Randy to start RAW."

"Thank you Vince, Vickie." I left his office and walked off to Randy and my locker room.

"Please let me introduce your new WWE Champion and your Heavyweight Champion, with his wife Evelyn, RANDY ORTON!" Lilian announced. As she said this, Randy's theme played. I stepped out first, followed by a cocky and gloating Randy. He had each title on his shoulder, a smile plastered on his face, his hand gripping mine tightly. I didn't have any gold yet, but tonight I sure hope I was going to.

I got up on the apron and sat on the ropes for my husband. He passed through and I got in with him. Lilian gave Randy her mic and stepped off. The crowd was half and half with cheering and booing. Randy waited patiently while they calmed down.

"Hello Las Vegas!" Randy shouted into the mic. "If you didn't watch the blockbuster event last night at WrestleMania, boy did you miss out. Not only did I take Chris Jericho up on his challenge, but I took his belt too!" Surprisingly enough, he got a lot of cheers compared to the usual night. Randy looked at me and smiled, then back at the crowd.

"And I want to thank someone for being there by my side during this whole time. She's absolutely lovely, beautiful and can deal with my crap more than I would if I were her." He turned to me fully this time, his eyes shining with that loving glance, a warm smile on his face. He reminded me of how he was before he came into the WWE. He walked closer to me, standing there with that same look. He shrugged his titles off his shoulders and took my waist. Before he could lay his lips on mine, music blasted through the arena.

"This is really cute and all," the person said, "but really, she should be with me." John stepped out from behind the curtain and made his way to the top of the ramp. He looked haggard again tonight, like he didn't sleep at all. "So guess what Orton; I _will_ have her back. And conveniently take those titles as well. Just get ready, main event tonight. It's a non-title, but for Evee's contract instead." He dropped his mic and walked through the curtain again. When I turned away from the curtain to face Randy, his face was contorted by rage. His knuckles were almost white because he was gripping the microphone so hard.

"Randy," I said, rushing over to him and taking the mic from him, "don't worry; you'll win. Did you see him? John was all distracted, and he looks extremely tired."

"Yeah, yeah I will win." I picked up Randy's title belts before we headed to the back again. Randy wouldn't talk to me, which upset me a lot, but I suppose he had a reason not to talk. I was more worried over the storyline I was hoping Vince would do for me. In fact, we were going by Vince's open office door.

"Evelyn! Wait, come back here!" I quickly shot a look at Randy—who was still walking away from me—and walked into Vince's office with Randy's titles. "You won the Heavyweight and WWE championships without a match made? Wow, you must have Randy tied around your finger," Vince teased.

"I'm just that skilled, Vince, plus he's pissed about John." I tossed the titles to the floor and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well, Vickie and I have thought about it, so we've decided to do what you asked. We had the opportunity to tell Dave of the plan beforehand, and he's agreed. Tonight you will be in the Women's championship match, and win. It will be against Maria and Beth Phoenix."

"What do you have planned for John and Randy?" I asked right after he finished his sentence. The contract match wasn't made before, so I believed that Vince was going to let them run on emotion.

"Just what you said; let them do what they want for a little bit, and have security on their asses. They'll be coming to me to tell me their plan however, or else."

"Okay, thank you, Vince." I picked the titles up off the floor and exited the office. I walked back to the locker room, but not without running into a certain animal…

"Hello Dave. I see you already approved of the storyline. So, what are you doing tonight?"

He smiled at me, checking out my titles. Well, Randy's titles. "I have a match tonight, but I won't tell you who it's against. And I can promise you I will win."

"Wow, I bet you will. This week I've heard promise after promise, but I think yours will actually be kept." I grinned at him before patting his arm, walking past him towards my locker room again. I didn't know what his plan for the night was, but he seemed very much confident about it.

Randy was lying on the couch, all changed for his match, seemingly napping. I placed the two titles on the back of a metal chair and walked quietly over to Rand. I stroked his cheek gently before going to the bathroom to change for the match; one-piece cut out dress in black and some boots.

I danced my way down the ramp to my theme (Sugar Cube by Porcelain and the Tramps) and got in the ring, waiting for Beth and Maria to come down. Beth had the usual entrance. Maria seemed more sticks-finger-down-throat pathetic. As you can tell, I still hate her for what she did to Randy, John and me. I still get to steal the title from her anyways.

Maria jumped up and down, her title above her head as she swung around. I thought she was going to lose her balance at some point. I'm sure the crowd would've had a great time during that little embarrassment.

As soon as she got in the ring, Beth and I attacked her. Her belt flew away from her and outside the ring as we kicked her in the stomach. She was tossed out the ring like a rag doll. Beth and I admired our handiwork before turning to each other.

"So you win tonight? Then we start a feud?" She asked, circling around.

"Just so I can get onto RAW. Just think of me as a speed bump for a little bit." I circled too before we grappled. Beth got me in a headlock, applying pressure to an already aching head. I elbowed her in the stomach and pulled her into a headlock. Then I ran to a corner, executing a running bulldog. I flipped her over and jumped off the second rope, back-flipping onto her. I pinned her, but only got a two count. Maria was still out cold on the floor outside the ring when I pulled Beth up and flipped her over my knee. I bounced off the ropes and drop kicked her when she sat up. I kept checking back on Maria when I tore Beth down. She got some hits in, but my momentum was too high to break. After a high elbow, I climbed up the top turnbuckle, a bit tired from taking advantage of Beth in her weakened state. I did my finisher; jumping up and flipping twice before landing on Beth on my stomach.

I covered her. **1, 2, 3!**

"Your winner and NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION is EVELYN!" Lilian announced. Beth rolled out of the ring as Maria finally woke up. The ref brought the belt to me and raised my hand in victory.

The belt was mine again. As much as I loved having it, it was going to back to the rightful contender. Beth nodded her satisfactory and yelled "I'll get that back!" as Maria got to her knees.

I ran right past her and into the back. I didn't stop until I got to our locker room. Randy was up and taping his wrists when I bustled into the room.

"Randy baby, I got it! I won it back!" I jumped him as he turned to me, catching me and twirling me around.

"I didn't know you had a championship match tonight…but now all we need is to win the tag team titles and we'll be the most dominant duo in wrestling. I'm so happy to have you as my wife." I smiled at Randy's speech, and kissed him.

"We should celebrate," I said, kissing him again, "do you have any ideas?" He carried me over to the wall, kissing me very slowly, making my stomach flip. He pressed me against it, clenching my leg as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his face even closer to mine. I tightened my legs' grip around Randy's waist, wishing to pull the only piece of clothing Randy had on off of his body. I was sure he felt the same way because he began to unbutton my dress. He pulled down the top part of my dress so my chest was exposed. Randy pressed my back even closer to the wall with his chest. I was about to pull his wrestling trunks down when there was a knock at the door.

"Randy, Evee, ten minutes." Randy pulled his lips away from me, but didn't let me down. In fact, he continued to kiss me after looking at the door. His lips went down to my neck, kissing oh so sensually. I clutched the back of his neck out of reaction.

"Randy, Randy I have to change…" I groaned breathlessly. I wished I could pull his hair, but I still couldn't grip it. "We can continue this later, babe."

"But I want you now. I didn't have you since Saturday."

"When we get back to the hotel, it'll still be tonight. Just win my contract and I'll let you do anything to me," I said. I kissed him one more time before he willingly let me go. I changed into a very low cut short blue dress.

I was told I had to go out first, but I went when they went to commercial. The crowd was probably sick of seeing me tonight, so I just snuck out to meet JR and King.

"Hey guys," I greeted, sitting down and putting the head set on.

"Ready for your knight in shining armor to win your contract?" King asked, smiling at me.

"I know Randy will win. John seemed too tired and sick to fight."

"Well, Evelyn, he did a pretty good job swinging a bat around last night," JR said.

"This is a triple threat match calling for a pin-fall. This is for Evelyn's contract. First from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the Chain-Gang soldier, JOHN CENA!" Lilian announced. I saw her wink at me as John made his way down the ramp. Instead he came to me. Hey wait…did Lilian just say triple-?

"Evee," John said loud enough for me to hear him. I took my head set off as John came and picked me up. He pressed his lips against mine lustfully. I tried pushing him away, but Randy ran down and pulled him from me. He tossed John in the ring as Lilian jumped out.

"The final contestant is the Animal, BATISTA!"

Dave ran out once he was called and rushed into the ring.

By this point, I was flabbergasted. Dave was also fighting for my contract? Was this something I wasn't aware of for the storyline soon to be put into effect? I could barely concentrate on the match, never mind what JR and King were talking about.

"Evelyn? Earth to Evee…" King said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, what were you talking about?"

"We were talking about why Dave added himself into the fray. Do you think he wants to get you back as well?"

"My relationship with Dave is almost like a big brother complex. That's why it didn't work out the first time." Sure, it was a lie, but I wasn't going to tell King and JR about Dave wanting me to go out with John instead of himself. My eyes drifted back to the ring where all three men were brawling it out, almost like a fistfight, not a wrestling match. "Ah! I can't watch this anymore." I buried my eyes into my arm on the announcer's table. It was so nerve wracking that when I heard the bell, _and_ Dave's music play, I almost passed out.

"Your winner is BATISTA!"


	5. Still Doll

I couldn't believe it. Dave not only got into this match without my knowing, but he even won! I wasn't paying much attention, but I did hear that John was pinned. I knew Randy was pissed off, because I saw him yell out his frustration. Dave was smiling at me in the ring, so I knew he had a plan going on in his head.

"Wow, what do you make of his Evelyn?" JR inquired like we were having an interview. The only thing I could do was watch Dave.

"She seems a little out of it." And King was right. I had so many thoughts running through my head I thought I was going to become insane. Well, what could I do now, right? Randy came over to Lilian and stole her mic.

"Why the hell are you fighting us Batista? John and I need to settle this between ourselves, not with you adding yourself in. This is our fight, not yours!" Dave shook his head smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Dave continued shaking his head and smiling, shifting his gaze to me. I'm not a very good lip reader, but I got what he mouthed to me: You're mine. He left the ring and up the ramp. I took my headset off and was about to walk over to Randy when John decided to attack him. They went at it again, and this time I was able to jump in and join the fight. I jumped onto John's back and got him into a headlock.

"John! Stop it!" I growled in his ear. He turned away from Randy and tried getting me off his back. I held on tight, making sure my legs were squeezed tight around his waist and my arms had a good grip. Randy took this as if I were actually trying to hold John down for him. He began beating up John until I jumped off and the refs were running down the ramp. I pulled Randy away from John.

"Randy baby, come on, let's go." He listened to me and walked away. I looked back at John and found him bloody. I gave him a hopeful look, hoping he'll learn and stop this stupid stuff. Of course I doubted the thought, but still. We made our way back to the locker room where Randy had a hissy fit. He threw things around and he wouldn't listen to me.

"If you don't stop Randy, I'm staying the night with Dave." Even then it was as if he didn't hear a word I said. I got so fed up I packed up my stuff and my belt and left the locker room. Dave was down the hall and to the left. I knocked on his door and he opened it with just a towel on.

"Evelyn?"

"Dave. Can I get a ride from you and stay with you for the night? Randy's being an idiot and I can't stand him right now."

"If you want to, I'll be more than happy to. Here, come in." He stepped aside and let me through. Dave had his own locker room, just like Randy and I, and all his things were lying around on chairs and the floor.

"You're so tidy Dave," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I have your contract now, so I can force you to clean up after me." He stroked his chin, probably thinking of me in a skimpy maid outfit cleaning up. I smacked his chest before sitting down on one of the empty chairs. "Let me change and clean up and I'll take you back. I only have one bed in my room, so I hope you don't mind sharing."

"With you, not at all. You give a girl more respect than John and Randy." He smiled a warming smile as he walked into the bathroom. I decided to help out a bit by cleaning up Dave's clothes and items. I was able to pick up everything before he got out.

"Wow, you know how to work wonders Evee." Speaking of wonders, I don't think I've ever heard Dave call me Evee. I was a little taken aback by it, and Dave saw, but he seriously never called me Evee before.

"Well, let's go," I smiled, "You don't happen to have any type of liquor in your hotel room do you?"

"I do happen to have some at the room," he laughed as he took his bags, taking my bag as well. We were able to leave the arena without anyone bothering us. I slipped into the passenger side of his car and buckled up.

"So, are you in the running for both the titles as well?" I asked, trying to make some small talk during the ride.

"After you talked to Vince he told me he was going to consider it. Instead of having John and Randy take the spotlight, he wants me to ruin it for them. It's a brilliant idea if I do say so myself." I couldn't help but agree.

"Anything to get away from them. They've driven me up a wall and I just really can't stand it right now. I need an escape."

"I'll be your smuggler. If you ever need a place to stay, come find me. You're always welcome to stay with me." Aw, that's so sweet of him.

"Thanks Dave."

By the time we got to the hotel, Randy was probably beginning to realize that I left without him. It doesn't matter right now anyways; Randy deserved to spend the night by himself. Besides, I needed to ask a few questions. As we were waiting around in the elevator, I began my questioning.

"So, why exactly did you stop John and my wedding? I know you told me that you didn't want Randy to kill himself, but it seems like it's…more complex than that."

Dave looked at the floor before answering, "Maybe it was because I knew he'd screw up eventually. He'd push you away. I'd be there to pick up the pieces." He was still looking at the floor. I could picture the motive now.

"You still love me."

"Yes." His eyes turned to mine as he took a step closer. I instinctively took a step back, but where was I going to go when there was nowhere to run? "Maybe I should have kept you when I had you instead of giving you away." I was flattened against the wall, with Dave only a foot away from kissing me, before the doors opened.

"I don't know if I can stay with you anymore." I slipped away from him, stepping out of the elevator. I took three steps away from him before my arm was lightly gripped.

"No, please, stay. I won't do anything you don't want me to do," he pleaded. I couldn't say no to him, so I just nodded and followed him down the hall. His room was all the way down the hall to the left. The hallway was empty as we walked with an awkward silence hanging over us.

Dave still loves me. I never would have thought that Dave thought so deeply of me and in such a way. I mean, he's a very considerate person—and he didn't try stealing me from the boys—and I love him to pieces, but…I can't help but wonder why he waited so long to make a move. And why he gave me up, I will never understand.

He ushered me into his hotel room. As he went to go throw his bag into his room, I visited the kitchen. He had all the fruity stuff, Malibu Coconut Rum, Banana Rum, all Malibu products. Luckily I knew how to make a "Slippery Banana" as the bottle said.

"Want to watch a movie while we drink?" Dave asked, leaning up against the counter. I looked away from the fridge to see him smirking at me.

"I suppose, but will you be making the drinks?"

"Of course, I always stock the fridge with Malibu rum. You never know when you may need a drink."

"Good philosophy. Maybe I should take that up. I'll go pick out a movie."

I looked for a movie on the TV, but there was nothing on. So then I went to the on demand service the hotel provides and found Speed Racer. I heard from Torrie that it was a good movie, so when I told Dave, he didn't disagree. He brought all the stuff and put it on the coffee table, and then went back into the kitchen to grab two glasses.

"You didn't have to wait for me," he said, sitting down close to me on the couch. I pressed play as I watched Dave pour something together. He handed me the glass and I took a sip, tasting the banana and the coconut. It was good; Dave knew the good stuff.

Throughout the movie, I think I had at least six big glasses of any type of rum Dave threw at me. I believed we were both drunk. I had my feet up on Dave's lap as he tickled my toes. I kept giggling because it tickled, so I had to take my feet away from him. I sat really close to Dave and rested my head on his shoulder.

When the movie finished, I was sitting in Dave's lap, being kissed along my neck. His hand slid up my thigh and under my low dress. A soft moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. Dave moved me so I was straddling his lap before he kissed my mouth. I got into it; it was probably the first passionate kiss I got from Dave. I gripped the back of his neck to move him closer to me as I felt his hand squeeze my butt. My left hand went to the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning each slowly. He was pulling up my dress when I finished unbuttoning it. I yanked my lips away from his, getting off him. I walked over to the bedroom door, stopping to look back at Dave. I smirked and walked into the bedroom. He was immediately by my side, lips locked on mine, hands going for my dress. I pulled his shirt off before he pulled my dress up. He licked my bottom lip, slipping into my mouth before I could open it. I was able to pull his belt buckle before he picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. I laughed before his lips found mine again. I gasped against his lips as he pressed his hard self between my legs.

Before I knew it, I was completely naked and Dave was in the process of taking his underwear off. Then it flashed to me grinding on Dave, harder than I've ever done to anyone.


	6. Illusion

I woke up in the morning to a sleeping Dave beside me, my head resting on his chest, his arm around me. From what I could remember, it was great. I don't think Dave was complaining either. I was hoping to just leave him while he slept, but the plan was foiled when he moved a little. So I decided to trace circles on his chest. Dave chuckled slightly.

"Good morning, Davey." I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. His eyes seemed to have a dreamy look shrouding his vision. I smiled at him before he kissed me gently.

"Good morning to you." He kissed me once more before turning to his side facing me. "Is last night as hazy for you as it is for me?"

"Just a little," I sighed, "But I know I wasn't complaining." Dave and I smiled at each other before hearing a strong, persistent knocking. My eyes widened because I knew exactly who it was.

"Quick, I'll give you a shirt to change into." He got out of bed slipping on some boxers and threw me a shirt as I put my underwear back on. I walked out to the door as Dave hid in the bathroom for a little bit. So, I looked through the peephole and saw Randy. I sighed as I opened the door.

"Evee? Why did you leave me? And what are you doing with Dave?" He looked me up and down real quick, taking me by the waist and pulling me to him. "This is the second time I lose you."

"You knew where I was right? Besides, I started to fear for my physical safety when you began to throw things around the room. I'm glad you calmed down." I kissed his neck as Dave walked into the room. Randy looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for watching her Dave. I owe you."

"Am I a child now, Rand?" I teased, going back into the bedroom to get my clothes. I only found my shoes. So where was my dress? I looked over everything and couldn't find it. Oh well… "I hope you don't mind Dave, but I'm borrowing this." I pointed to the shirt as he nodded.

"I need it back though." I gave him the thumbs up as I was pulled through the door by Randy.

Tonight was SmackDown. We have a new storyline, and it involves me in Vickie's office, showing her the belt when Vince walks in. He's confused as to why I'm on SmackDown instead of resting for RAW, telling me that I switched over to RAW. Good idea right?

Well, I paced around in the locker room for a little bit, Randy taking a shower behind a closed door. I was all changed for my promo, which is a wrestling outfit, but I won't be doing any wrestling. In fact, I'll be leaving right after my promo. It'll be suspicious to Randy that I didn't take anything out of my duffle, but whatever. I secretly called John to have him pick me up. I promised to "hang out" with him. He probably took that as an invitation to sex, but it doesn't matter to me. If he's not attacking Randy, I'm happy.

I stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. I had a whole fifteen minutes before my camera time, so I was bored as all hell.

When Randy came out of the shower, he only had his towel on.

"Who are you facing tonight babe?" I asked, standing up again and stood about three feet away from him. I watched him get his wrestling trunks from his duffle before he answered.

"JBL. It'll be a piece of cake though; it's a TLC match."

"TLC? Randy, you just had a match at WrestleMania and Raw yesterday. You don't think you could possibly handle that?" I didn't mean to say it in disbelief (because that's how he took it), but I didn't want him to be wrestling so much in big matches like an elimination chamber and TLC.

"You don't believe in me, baby?" His lip started to quiver. He's not one to cry, but he's been like that lately.

"Rand, honey, I do believe in you, but I think you're going a little too fast right now. A TLC match is going to wear you down. I don't want you to get hurt." I pulled him by his towel closer to me and into a hug. "I love you Randy, but you need to know your limits."

"If I can handle having sex with you twice a night, I can handle anything."

"Sometimes I just underestimate your arrogance," I said, slipping away rolling my eyes. He laughed as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you Evee."

"I love you too Randy."

"Hello Vickie!" I greeted, walking into the GM's office with my title on my shoulder. Vickie beamed up at me, showing how proud she was that I won the belt and brought it to SmackDown.

"It's great that you won it, Evelyn. So I-"

"Vickie!" Vince came in, papers in hand, Coach in tow, "You need to sign these contracts." He abruptly stopped in his spot, making Coach walk right into him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you here?"

"Um…I work here?" I said uncertainly.

"I know that, but why are you on SmackDown? You should be resting up for RAW. You do know that you're on RAW now, right?"

"WHAT? I wasn't told about this! I'm not giving up Evee without a fight."

"That's quite alright. I have a RAW superstar here with me to help me. You choose a SmackDown superstar to fight for you. The winner either keeps Evelyn or receives her on their show.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" I asked.

"NO."

I was able to leave right after the promo. I was pretty lucky though; Randy had a promo right after I did, bragging about having me as his wife, then some superstar tells him he lost his wife to Batista. True of course, but Randy would explode and take the guy out. I grabbed my bag and left.

John was waiting in his sports car in the back parking lot. I jumped into it and he floored it out of the arena. He had some loud music playing—and it wasn't rap—so I was wiggling to the music as John was tapping his fingers on my exposed leg. I was having a good time, which is something I haven't done in a while.

"I was thinking of taking you out to Disneyland tomorrow, but Randy's going to have you the whole day."

"Why don't you two try getting along for a day? Instead of fighting, why don't you guys share again?"

"We can't share, Evee. We're done sharing, and agreeing, and being friends in general. He took me from you and I will never forgive him for it."

"And you didn't steal me away from him? John, you're just as bad as he is. Just get along for one day; that's all I ask." I was ready to yell at him and tell him to pull over the car. I'd walk the rest of the way, no matter how long it would take. I wasn't about to put up with this…again.

"I can try, but you have to talk to Randy about it. He is your _husband_ after all."

"John…" I groaned. The rest of the ride I held my head in my hands. The ignorance was astounding today. I could use that trip to Disneyland, but maybe just me; no boys. It's only about an hour away…maybe if I pick the lock of John's car and take it…no way. I'm not _that_ good at picking locks. Maybe they will get along for one day; if they don't…I don't know what I'll do.

Three guys want to take me. One already has me. I'm sure this is going to get bloody.

At the hotel, John followed me up to my room. We'd have an hour and a half before Randy would leave the arena. Besides, he had a match against Dave to keep my contract on SmackDown.

"So John, what do you want to do?" I asked sitting down on the couch after throwing my bag on the floor. He sat down next to me and slipped his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek before grabbing the tv remote. He turned it on and flipped through the channels a little bit.

"We can watch a little bit of TV before your _husband_ gets home."

I smacked his forehead and shrugged his arm off my shoulders. I walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my pj's and walked into the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and about five minutes after, John comes in.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted a shower."

"That's because you don't need one, Johnny boy."

"But I'm a _very_ dirty boy."

When he opened up the door to the shower, John was standing stark naked right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"That's not the proper way to greet your sex buddy." He came in and shut the door behind him, taking my waist and pulling me to him. He kissed my shoulder twice before I giggled. He turned me to him and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back of course, and ran my fingers up his chest to the back of his head. He pulled me close to him, pressing his chest to mine. John then squished me against the wall, forcing his tongue in my mouth. Ah, did I love it when he did that. Then he kissed me harder, faster; his hand ran down my leg. I felt him rub my thigh a bit before moving to the inside of my thigh.

He slowed on the kissing, so I thought _make up your mind!_ John licked my lips once before moving down my neck, down my chest, then down my stomach. It finally hit me. As his tongue flicked in, I gasped, the back of my head against the wall with my eyes closed.

"John…" I moaned. He flicked in quick again, making my legs shake, trying to keep standing. My legs were so wobbly I thought I was going to fall over, so I grabbed the bar in the shower. He spread my legs further, slightly biting. I had to place my other hand on his shoulder. Slipping a finger in, John began to suck hard. I think I almost screamed, but I couldn't tell. But as soon as he finished, he came back up to my lips and kissed me hard. I struggled to get out of his kiss, and once successful, I asked him a question.

I whispered in his ear, "Will you let me go down on you?" I nibbled at his ear as I felt him hard against me.

"Absolutely," he whispered back. So I did.


	7. A World of Darkness

John left a half hour before Randy got back. He had a black eye. He stomped into the bedroom to be greeted with me naked with the covers slightly hiding myself. I smiled sexily at him.

His jaw dropped as his eyebrows rose. I knew he lost the match, but I was still on from John that I needed more.

"Come on big boy. I owe you a night where you can do anything to me." I winked at him as he walked closer to the bed. I got on my knees, the blanket still covering me, and met him half way. I pecked him first then took his face into my hands. He kissed me in that sensual shivering way he always kisses me. He pulled the blanket from my grip as I pulled his shirt up.

"How'd you get home?" He asked between kisses.

"Cab." I pressed closer to him as I worked on his belt buckle. Once I got it off, he laid me down on the bed. I was about to unbutton his jeans when a loud knock came from the door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Randy growled. He went to answer it.

I sighed, getting up and slipping a shirt and my underwear on. I went to see who he was talking to. When I looked up, I found Dave at the door. Randy was talking to him in a hushed tone.

"Hi Dave, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Just came to apologize to Randy about tonight. I thought I hurt you badly."

"Nah, you didn't. But this is some twisted storyline Vince cooked up." Dave's eyes went right to mine after that statement.

"Yeah, totally warped. Now Dave, if you may?" I signaled for him to leave with my hands.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

"See you Monday." The door closed and Randy and I looked at each other. "So where were we?"

We weren't leaving for Washington until Friday. So, I struck up a deal with John and Randy: If they behaved and acted friendly towards each other during our day at Disneyland California Adventure, then I'd…well I haven't a clue what I'd do yet, but I'm getting there. I asked Randy (and later John down in the lobby) what they would want from me. I got two answers from each.

Randy said he wanted something kinky. Like I dress up as a French maid or something. If that wasn't good enough, he suggested an ice cream "party". It wouldn't be much of a party because it would only be him and me.

John wanted to get Randy drunk so we could kick Rand onto the couch and do something kinky. These guys were starting to bother me with the kinky stuff, but I didn't mind it. I liked it. John's birthday was coming up, so frosting was his choice. He also suggested a threesome. I didn't think he—or Randy for that matter—would want a threesome. You think he'd want two girls, not another guy and a girl. But I suppose he was desperate to sleep with me. That'd be an experience.

I went to confront Randy about the situation. I told him what John wanted and he laughed.

"He thinks he's going to get that? He's got another thing coming."

"If you guys can't think of a common ground, I'll go with just John. I'll leave you here," I threatened. I was actually going to ask Dave if they couldn't compromise, so either way, I still go with someone.

"No you won't."

"Um, yes I will and you can't stop me." I turned to face Randy fully, my eyes burning with a fierce anger.

"Fine, do what you want. But if he touches me in anyway, I will be on his ass like there's no tomorrow."

"Then what do you wish to do?" I inquired with a little smile on my face. I strutted to Randy and took the newspaper from his hand, straddling his waist with my hands on his chest. Randy started to smirk. He took my waist and kissed me.

"I wouldn't mind the frosting because my birthday passed and we just had regular sex. John's birthday is coming up, so yeah, that sounds like a good choice."

And technically, we'd still end up having a threesome. Lovely. Anybody else up to join?

Randy and John faced each other with their eyes squinted and arms crossed. Hatred was palpable in the air and I didn't like it.

"If you guys don't enjoy or even pretend to enjoy yourselves, I won't do anything with you guys. If you start fighting, I'll knee you in the balls and make sure you can never have kids," I started, laying the ground rules. "If you guys can't share, I will leave. So, just be friends for a little—"

They were already fighting. Not arguing, they were hitting each other. I drew myself up to full height and breathed in deeply and sharply.

"GUYS! STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!" I yelled. I wish I had a stick right now. A really big stick.

"He started it," they both said at the same time.

"You guys can't be saved…" I waved them off and walked away. I was very upset, disappointed and all around fucking annoyed. They can't get along for one day. One-fucking-day. Look at that, I'm starting to swear like crazy. I walked into the elevator and pressed the down button. I refused to cry. I should have figured this would happen. Before the doors closed, I saw John and Randy running to catch the elevator. Randy was able to get his arm in before it closed all the way. He and John walked in, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," John said and Randy whispered it.

"You both are idiots you know that. Selfish assholes that refuse to think of others. I'm sick of it. I wish we could just be friends again."

"But keep Randy as your husband," Rand added. John was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Don't bother John, just leave it. And no, Randy, I'd rather not if it would come to this."

I knew I hit below the belt on that one. But, quite frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted my friends back. The elevator doors opened when I stepped out, Randy and John following behind like two injured puppies. Good, they deserved it.

I continued walking as they dragged their feet behind me. I felt eyes burning into my back, but it was an unfamiliar stare. I turned around quick, almost making John and Randy walk into me. Someone was walking around a corner, and I thought it was Dave. I shook my head and continued to Randy's hummer.

Randy and John had two beers once we got there, so they were in a better mood when we went. We were _swarmed_ with people wanting our autographs. Eventually we hit all the big stuff and left because of the fans. It was still late though. We had to stop by the closest grocery store to get some frosting, but we bought other things instead of two guys and a girl buying just frosting. So we walked, John carrying the little basket while I held Randy's hand to appease him. We ended up getting three things of frosting (three different flavors), some strawberries, bananas, and sprinkles. Yes, sprinkles. John wouldn't leave the store without it. While we hurried over to where the ice cream stuff was, my cell phone rang.

"Evee?" Randy was walking up the aisle to where I was. "Are you going to answer that?"

"No." And I left it at that.

"Alright…"

"I got everything, Evee. Let's go back." John was smiling with everything in plastic bags. I laughed as Randy and I followed him out the door. Randy unlocked the doors as I climbed in the back—hoping that John would sit up front with Randy to conspire about tonight—but John pushed me over so he could sit in the back. Randy drove the long way home.

"So, how will we start tonight?" I asked as John's hand caressed my thigh. It sent shivers down my spine.

"How about we undress you and cover you in frosting and lick it off you?"

"No. Ooh, I could undress you guys and put frosting on you before you get me. That way I could—ooh Johnny boy." His hand made its way up my skirt. He kissed my neck a couple of times before biting.

"I say," John whispered into my ear, "I turn you on now and you can do us both."

I couldn't say anything in response because of John. That was his plan anyway; turn me on in the car so he could get a little action before he had to share. His caress was mind-blowing. Randy put the music up for a good song so we could feel the beat throughout our bodies. That'd be great…having music while we licked frosting off each other.

John was making me crazy. I wished he had enough hair to pull so I could kiss him instead of him sucking on my neck. But, why did I wear a V-cut shirt?

His mouth went down to kiss my collarbone and eventually got my chest.

"Hey, could you at least wait until we get to the hotel. I have to drive and I want in," Randy said, watching us in the rearview mirror. "It's fucking hard to watch you two and not take part in anything."

"Speaking of hard…" I sighed as I ran my hand up John's leg to find him ready. I gave a slight squeeze to him when I heard him groan.

"Don't tease, Evee." He kissed me full on the mouth this time, removing his hand from my skirt.


	8. Black Birdcage

By the time we got to the hotel, John was still on and enjoying himself by turning me on. I knew he wanted to do me in the car, but as Randy said, he wanted to join in but couldn't because he had to drive.

"I say, next time we order a limo or something," I said biting my lip as John bit my breast. "John, we're at the hotel; we have to get in to get going."

He took his mouth away and looked down at himself. "I can't walk through the hotel like this," he pointed to his hard self, "So, Randy, do I have permission to carry your wife so I can hide my pointer?"

Randy laughed before telling John he could. So, John made me straddle his waist and he carried me like that. It was really hard to contain the desire to rip his clothes off as we walked into the hotel. We almost ran to the elevator. I was pretending to be a little groggy, like I just got up, so that it would look like John wasn't trying to hide how turned on he was, but was trying to carry a sleepy me upstairs. It was hard to pretend I was sleepy when John was pressed tightly between my legs. We eventually made it to Randy's and my hotel room. As soon as Randy unlocked the door, John rushed into the bedroom. He jumped to the bed, with me under him, and started to feed at my mouth. Randy pushed him off and took his spot. He pulled up my shirt. John yanked my skirt off. I flipped Randy over so I could rip his shirt off. John took his own shirt off.

"How are we going to do this?" Randy breathed, unhooking my bra and throwing it. He kissed me hard as John sucked at my neck, running his hand up my thigh.

"I say we lay her down and have our way with her," John said against my skin.

I believed that Randy contemplated that one because he stopped kissing me and flipped me to the bed so he was on me. His mouth went down my chest as John took my lips again. Randy pulled my panties down as John massaged my left breast. I had one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hand.

I heard a shuffling of clothes at my feet. Then my legs were spread apart; Randy pushing himself into me. I gasped into John's mouth. I pushed John away to press up against Randy as he thrust harder into me. I flipped him while he was sheathed inside me, grinding on him after.

John pushed me down so I was against Randy. I knew what was happening, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted it.

"John…" I groaned, trying to tell him no, but it was too late. He spit into his hand to generously lubricate himself, probed first then slipped himself inside. I gasped first, thinking Randy should be behind me instead of under me then I began to relax. At least John knew to go slow. Both boys began shifting and thrusting into me. It was an unbelievable experience, but I was starting to ache. As in pain ache.

"Randy, John…I-I can't…"

John pulled out. Relief ran through me. The pain in the ass stopped the pain in my ass…haha. Sorry, bad time to joke. I got off Randy before John got on top of me. I pushed him off.

"I'm done for the night!" And I left into the bathroom.

It was RAW! Dave and I were supposed to start off the show by signing my contract. Then Randy and John come in to stop before I could sign my name.

"See anything good, Evee?"

I turned to see Randy dressed to wrestle with a smile on his face. He kissed my cheek before turning me around, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and looking at the board.

"I've got a match." He rocked me back and forth before humming to himself.

"Am I your dance partner?"

"You can be," he teased, turning me around and dancing a little. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're in an awfully good mood. How come?"

"Just that I'm going to win your contract back. And that you're also in a good mood."

"I'm sure it won't be for long." Dave walked up smiling, wearing a rather ritzy suit. "Maybe I should've dressed up a bit more," I said, looking down at a tank top and jeans.

"Nah; you look fine. But we have to get out there to start soon."

I said bye to Randy and left with Dave to the curtain. I felt twisted inside, unsure of what was about to ensue. I didn't want anything bad to happen, but John and Randy were supposed to attack Dave. I didn't know how they would come out and what they would be carrying. I laughed to myself with the thought of them tag teaming. Their slogan would be something like "You Can't See Destiny" or of the like. That would be funny.

"Come on, Evelyn, we have to go out."

Dave went out first since McMahon and a lawyer were waiting in the ring. Then I followed. I remained quiet, as I was supposed to. Negotiations were made between Dave and McMahon. Then the pen was handed to me.

I sighed heavily before looking to the ramp. They weren't coming out yet. I blink a few times before lowering the pen to the contract. It almost touched when they finally ran out.

Vince took me by the arm and got me out of the way. Good man.

Randy and John attacked Dave with only their fists. He fought back of course, but he was against two very vengeful boys. Vince had to hold me back from going in there and kicking their asses.

"GUYS STOP!" I yelled. I got free from Vince and went into the ring, jumping on Randy's back. "Stop it!" I pleaded.

I think I was knocked out. I don't know how, but I woke up in Randy's locker room with him hovering over me. I blinked.

"Where am I?"

His eyes widened, thinking amnesia.

"No Randy. I remember. Just, what did you guys do?"

"We accidently pushed you out of the ring and you hit your head on the announcer's table. I brought you back here while John continued fighting Dave," Randy explained.

"All you guys seem to do is hurt me," I sighed then gasped, "my match!"

"Don't worry. It was bumped up to the main event. Beth said she'd go easy if you weren't doing too well."

"I'm fine. Just extremely pissed." I got up and grabbed something to change into. I think I'll ask Vince to cancel the storyline and let me have a long break. If I'm lucky, I'll get injured in this match. Beth is supposed to be pulling out the stops on this one. Maybe…

"Where is Beth, anyway?"

"Women's locker room I could suppose. Otherwise she'd be walking around."

I shot to my feet and left the locker room in a rush. I looked for Beth and I finally found her. She was talking to Santino.

"Beth! Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

I pulled her aside and asked, "Can you try and injure me tonight?"

"What?" She asked, concern and disbelief on her beautiful face. "I can't do that! We're supposed to protect each other, not hurt!"

"I know, but this is the only way I can get a break from Randy and John. They are driving me insane and I really can't stand it anymore. They're acting like children."

"You did seem irritated by them a few days ago. But I can't do that. I'm sorry, Evee, but I can't," Beth shrugged apologetically before walking off with Santino.

I groaned in defeat.

The match between John and Randy against Dave was before my own match. I preoccupied myself in the gym, my MP3 blasting in my ears. The tv before the treadmills played the match, but I kept my eyes off it. I didn't see Dave get brutally beaten up. Nor the chair shot to the arm.

I was completely oblivious to what was going on in the ring. When it came to my match, I grabbed my title and walked to the curtain.

Beth came running before I walked out. "Did you see Dave? He's really hurt!"

"Wha-what?" I stuttered out. My mouth dropped open. "What happened?"

"John and Randy got too rough and they really beat him up."

I sighed, shaking my head before my music played. I pretended like nothing happened. I was so sick of them right now. Ever since John asked me out for the first time, my life has been shit. I shouldn't have brought it up if this were to happen.

I plastered a fake smile on and walked down to the ring with a flourish. Beth came down in her usual way, attempting to provoke fear by her glares. I just put my title aside and got down to business.

I was a little pissed that she wouldn't hurt me, and it showed. As soon as the bell rang, I went at her with a snarl and closed fist. I connected before I grabbed her hair and threw her to the mat. I executed a knee drop. I stopped to breathe and give her a break.

I also stopped to think.

Dave won't be around to finish the storyline. What does that mean for me? I'll be left defenseless.

Beth ran at me, but I wasn't paying attention at this point. I was like a vegetable as she swung me around like a ragdoll.

I never realized that someone—two guys—came to my rescue and threw out the match. I never noticed Cody picked me up and carried me to the back. I didn't even know the other guy.

"Evee? Are you alright?" Cody? What was he doing helping me? He was over me, those concerned eyes locked on mine. I sat up quick, catching him off-guard. He was very close to me. If I moved anymore, I'd be kissing him.

"We came to save you."

"We?"

"Ted and me. We were worried because you weren't fighting back and she kept hitting you. We went out to save you," he explained, but I wasn't thrilled. I was rather pissed, actually.

I lay back down in a huff, my hand covering my face. I appreciate their concern, but I _wanted_ to get beaten up. I _wanted_ to be put out of my misery. Randy and John were probably fighting anyways, too busy to "save" me.

"Did we do something wrong?"

I looked back at Cody with what I hoped was a gentle and warm smile, but it probably came out to be erotic. I watched him gulp and look away.

"Sorry, Codes." I sat up again and hugged his head to my chest. "Thank you for your concern, but I wished to be beaten up. I need a way to get out of here, without quitting," I added. "I'm so sick and tired of being thrown about by John and Randy. I need an escape."

"Why not us?" I heard, a little muffled, from Cody.

"You can be with us instead of them," Ted finally said, smiling wide, "And maybe be our manager when we tag team."

"And maybe, you know, take your clothes—."

"No, Cody, I refuse to."

"Aw."

I finally let him go, but not before I kissed his forehead.


	9. White Heart

So I found out I have fan boys. And they are second and third generation, both of them, which I found rather impressive. And it would definitely piss Randy and John off if I were to manage them.

Since Dave was injured, he could no longer hold my contract, and it was now up in the air. Vince was scrambling for a new storyline like a chicken with its head cut off. It was bad, trust me.

But I was able to give him some ideas involving the two young superstars. Cody may be younger than me, but Ted was the same age. It's just a matter of experience.

So, Vince thought I should take them under my wing—like I could actually show them how to wrestle—and I would have to share a hotel room with them. Be a 24/7 trainer. Or at least that's the excuse he told Randy and John.

They were bullshit, if you could have guessed it. But I—I was in _heaven_. I don't care if they walk into the bathroom when I change or take a shower. I don't care if they share a bed with me. I don't even care if they smack my ass when I walk by. I was away from Randy and John.

Of course, I had to at least call Randy. I mean, I _am_ married to him. But I just couldn't stomach being near him for very long.

Communication is vital in a relationship, I know. But if you talk and they don't listen, does that mean you're doomed? If worse comes to worst…I guess divorce papers will be the final straw.

I mulled all this over in the shower. Probably the best place for me to be right now: in Cody and Ted's hotel room. They told me they would not walk in on me, but they could have crossed their fingers behind their back.

I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard the door slowly creak open. I let the water run the shampoo out of my hair before sweeping aside the curtain. Cody and Ted were leaning against the sink.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"Do you want to go clubbing with us?" Ted inquired.

"No."

"Why not?" Cody seemed to be pouting. He was trying to be cute, but it wasn't working.

"Randy and John will probably be there. More than likely getting drunk. Drunken fights are worse when they're sober. Trust me."

"We'll protect you from them. Besides, you'll be dancing with us in VIP."

"Will you guys get out so I can finish my shower if I agree?"

"We were thinking of jumping in with you," Cody teased, lifting up his shirt.

I sighed, sarcastically, "Fine, but just this once…"

Ted and Cody looked at each other then got to take their shirts off.

"I was kidding! Stop!"

Just like John and Randy, they wouldn't listen. Both had boxers on when I shut the water off and groped for a towel. When they went in one side, I went out the other. Wrapping a towel around me, I ran out of the bathroom before they could grab me. I was able to throw on a robe before they tackled me to the bed.

I felt ready to cry. Déjà vu is a terrible thing sometimes.

"How old are you guys? Three?" I asked, clutching my robe to me.

"We're just trying to make you feel better. We heard about John and Rand fighting for you, and all the shit they put you through. We feel bad," Ted explained, hugging me to the bed.

"Aw, thanks Teddy Bear. You too Codes."

So yeah, we ended up going to the club. And yes, they were there.

You have no idea how scared I was. They were in opposite sides of the club, with at least fifteen bottles between them. They were glaring at each other, but eventually their eyes rested on me. Neither of them made a move, but I couldn't tell if that was a blessing or something terrible.

Cody and Ted kept protective arms around my waist. I actually felt safe between them.

"Come on, we'll just do a little dancing then if you still want to leave, we'll take you back."

I nodded with a sigh. We were let into VIP and just walked to the dance floor. It took me a little while to get into a good mood to dance. Cody danced behind me, while Ted bounced in front of me. Eventually I let both Cody's hands and the music thumping through the speakers wash over me. I felt so much better. I was starting to get thirsty, but I didn't want to leave my fan boys. They kept my mind off a lot of things, and my thirst was one of them.

Until someone made their way over to us. He drunkenly staggered over, fire burning in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing with her?" Randy asked, taking my arm and pulling me. Ted slapped his arm away and stood in between us. That was when the brawl started. John pummeled Randy into the ground while Legacy and I watched. Horror-stricken. The dancers immediately backed away from the brawling drunks, as did I.

Tears formed in my eyes as I watched them rip shirts off and shred skin.

I think something snapped.

I think I punted Randy in the head.

I think I bashed a beer bottle over John's head.

I think I was taken out with a chair.

I think…wait? Déjà vu. Why isn't John wearing his "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" shirt? Even better question: why does Randy have hair?

I found myself to be lying on a couch in a locker room. Randy and John were looking over me, concerned. As I said, John wasn't wearing his usual attire, and Randy had spiky long hair.

When they saw me move, they breathed a sigh of relief. I almost screamed.

"Wha-what are-? What's happening?" I asked, backing away from them.

"You were knocked out by a chair in your match against Dawn."

"What are you talking about? We were in a—." This wasn't right at all. When I finally got to looking around, we were in a SmackDown locker room, and I was lying on a couch. I was confused to hell and back. I took Randy's face in my hands, probably scaring him with my harried look. "Tell me; am I married to you?"

His lips parted in a smirk, "Do you want to be, Evee?"

I pushed him away and took John's face this time, "Have we ever gone out?"

"All the time; with Rand, Torrie, Joy. Do you mean on a date?"

This was way weird. I must have taken a big hit to the head. I lay back down covering my eyes. I must've died and gone to hell. And the most ridiculous explanation I could think of is that of traveling back in time.

Which, quite frankly, didn't seem so ridiculous anymore. Unless I'm living in one of my fantasies.

John took my hand and patted it gently. "Well, Rand; I think our baby has completely lost it."

"Yeah, man. Out of her mind."

"I'll give you out of your mind!" I jumped on John and knocked him backwards, catching him off guard. He flipped me over him and I rolled out of his way. Randy grabbed me and tossed me to the couch with him lying on top of me to keep me down. So what do I do?

I grabbed his ass.

"Hey, later Evee! Not with John here," he teased.

"Why? John and you could take me at the same time." Which isn't so far as a few years ago. Not much of a change.

John started laughing and eventually Randy added his own voice in.

"It happens. You're both horny one day and force it on me."

"And where did you get this insight?" John asked still with a laugh.

"What can I say; I can see into the future."

Randy finally got off me to pull me into his lap. He took a deep breath before breathing out, "CRAZY!"

I smacked him in the chest. He feigned hurt.

"Oh really? Then who do you marry?" John said, playing along with me. If only he knew.

"I was supposed to marry you, but Randy came in and took me away. Then you guys fight and I end up divorcing Randy and leaving the both of you. So, no one's happy with that. If anything we should just be lovers, all three of us for each other, instead of getting married. Well, we could be unofficially married anyways."

John and Randy looked at me weird. I sighed, knowing they didn't get it. At least I could have a second try with them, for however long.

"We get married, Evee?" Randy inquired, wonder etched into his face.

"Why are you guys taking it seriously? I made it up," I said, trying to lighten up this unbelievable mood. If I could have a second chance, I'd say no to John asking me out and just stay friends. Perhaps the three of us would be happier if we were lovers.

"Yep, crazy," John said, before leaving the locker room. I realized I needed to change. Randy still sat dazed at my 'prediction'. I kissed his cheek softly before changing into some clothes for our trip back to…where ever the hell we were going.


	10. Tree of Sorrow

Turns out it was back to a dingy motel because we just happened to be late for the hotel. I laughed at the dismal sight of it.

"Hey! It was the best we could do at a moment's notice."

"Did you even look inside?" I asked, grunting in order to stop myself from laughing. John shot me a glare.

"Unfortunately, we have one big bed and no couch, no cot. We have to share the bed."

"Hasn't stopped us before." I winked, walking over to the bedroom. I heard a fumbling before both boys ran in. I leaned against the bed with my arms crossed, smirking. "No need to rush."

"What you said at the locker room, is that true?" Randy asked. I nodded. Rand and John looked at each other then back at me.

"We…could be lovers? You wouldn't get upset with it?" John inquired, slightly hesitant.

"Would you?" I asked, finally sitting on the bed.

John fell to his knees as if praying. Randy's tongue hit the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower, and hopefully the tub is better than the rest of this place," I said, taking my bag with me into the bathroom. Luckily, the shower was alright. No rust, no rats, nothing. I took my shower in peace, too, although I figured at least one of the boys would run in on me. They pleasantly surprised me.

I walked out in my pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a tank, to see them watching TV. I hopped on top of John to curl up in the middle of them. John was on his stomach, his head at the foot of the bed, and Randy lay on his back, his head at the pillows.

"What are you watching?" I asked, lying on my stomach near John.

"Something with a lot of sex, apparently," he enlightened, nodding his head at the tv. It was a Hollywood sex scene, not a porno one. Nonetheless, it made things low in my body tighten. I wiggled closer to John, out of reaction to the view. Both the movie and his body so close, so hard, so smooth, made me crave sex. I looked back to Randy to see him looking at me with some big bedroom eyes. I winked at him.

I turned my attention back to the TV when I felt a hand on my leg. It wasn't John, since his hands were holding his head up. Randy caressed gentle circles, moving further up toward the back of my thigh. I groaned, picking myself up to sit at the head of the bed with Rand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I cuddled into him.

He wore a Metallica t-shirt, which I slipped my hand under to caress his chest. My fingers played over the bumps of his abs, eventually reaching up to run them over his semi-hard nipples.

He chuckled slightly, and I turned my attention back to the TV. It was _still_ going on? Ooh, the man was finally thrusting into his girl.

Thanks to this, I felt extremely hot. I straddled Randy's waist and teasingly suspended my lips near his. His mouth hung agape in anticipation, his hands travelling up my thighs. I quickly licked his lips before kissing him.

Randy purred from the back of his throat, and I heard John turn around to look at us.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to start without me!" He crawled over to us and kissed my shoulder, his hands gripping my hips. I mashed my mouth on Randy's inviting ones and realized how much I missed this between us. Kissing Randy, and soon John, made me reminisce about the old times when we were just friends, and nothing more binding.

I stopped kissing Randy to kiss John's lips over my shoulder. Randy moved down my neck and chest, pulling my tank up. I stopped kissing John to let Rand pull it up over my head.

Randy brought his attention to my free breast as John went back to my mouth. His kisses were soft and affectionate. I slid a hand under his shirt to caress the beautifully smooth skin of his wonderful body. I sighed into his mouth when Randy sucked hard on me.

I roughly grabbed the back of his neck out of reaction and felt him push me down to the bed.

"My turn," John said, pushing Randy away. He kissed down my stomach as Rand stripped his shirt off. He kissed me as I felt my shorts and panties leave my body. Leave John to escalate things faster than they need to be. I reached over to squeeze Randy's thigh, running it up even further to rub the front of his pants. He hissed sharply, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I moaned from both Randy's tongue and John's down-to-business treatment of my thighs.

I loved it when John sucked on my thighs before sucking on other things. I grabbed Randy's sweatpants when John's talented tongue reached a more intimate area. The former stopped kissing me to pull his pants and underwear off, soon straddling my shoulders, giving me something hard to wrap my lips around. I dug my nails into his thighs as I licked him then took him into my mouth. I moaned around him as John flicked his tongue inside me. I ran my hands down Randy's ass as I sucked him hard. I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

John stopped doing his magic, but I heard a belt unfastening and a rustling of clothes. He lifted my hips to him as I felt him push himself inside me. I almost bit down hard on Randy still in my mouth, and I heard him intake breath sharply, as I moaned loudly around him.

"Evee…you gotta stop or I'll come," he practically whispered, his hips thrusting slightly from the pleasure I knew I was giving him. I licked him one last time as John thrust deep and slowly in me. Randy got off me so John could hover over me. He kissed me, letting me taste myself, as he continued his maddeningly slow pace of thrusting deep, pulling back slow, only to thrust back in even deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist to help him with his exploring.

"Ah god, Evee. This is so much better than chocolate and whipped cream!" he exclaimed kissing and biting my neck.

"Well, man, let me at her!" Randy ordered. John thrust deep inside me as he flipped so I was on top. Thank god I knew about this before…well tonight, which is actually years in the future. Whatever.

I rode John a little, loosening up, as Randy kneeled behind me, sucking at my neck hungrily and running his hands all over me. John took control of my hips, pushing me down harder on him, bringing me close to screaming. As John did that, Randy pushed me down forcefully on top of John and lined up with my ass. I relaxed and thought of the pleasure of having both the men of my dreams sharing my body; equally and no fighting. Just that was enough for me to orgasm.

Randy slowly pushed inside, but I made it easier by coating him with my own spit just before. I groaned against John's pec, biting his hard nipple. Both boys were moving their hips in an irregular rhythm, but it was astounding. My breathing was so heavy and their bodies felt so good, it felt like a dream.

And to think, it probably was a dream. But John and Randy felt so good and real; it was hard to believe I could feel their bodies so well in a dream.

Randy was first to come, making sure he pulled out of me. He rocked his hips against my ass to ride out his orgasm before collapsing next to us. This allowed me to ride John like there was no tomorrow. I grinded on him, and he was growling and moaning from the speed I set him at. He sat up quick, catching my mouth with his, making me moan loudly.

The other man watched me fuck John hard, and he bit his lip watching us.

"Come John, come on baby," I groaned, biting at his ear.

"Damn, I'm close Evee…" He flipped so he was back on the top and pounded into me without restraint. I came before he did, screaming my second orgasm for the night. John bit my breast, riding out his orgasm.

Finally, he pulled out of my body, spent.

"That was _fucking_ amazing," Randy said happily, "we have to do that again."

I lay down beside him, kissing his face and mouth. "Maybe."

John spooned against me, kissing my neck and shoulder. "I agree. That _was_ fucking amazing," he whispered in my ear. He kissed John's lips before snuggling between the two. I fell asleep knowing that there could be happiness without marriage.

A/N: This could have taken place between chapters 13 and 14 in So Not the Drama. Thought I'd try to make it chronological.


	11. A World of Silence

I woke up feeling numb and empty. When I finally looked around, I wasn't in a shabby motel room with Randy and John on either side of me. I started to cry; reaction from not knowing where I was, not having anyone near me, and knowing it was just a dream.

I didn't know which one was worse.

I wiped my tears away as I heard the door open. A female doctor poked her head in and she smiled. It soon disappeared as she stepped in with her clipboard. She made sure the door was shut.

"Hello, Mrs. Orton," she greeted, looking almost pitying.

"What?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

She sighed, "I'll give you the slightly better news first. The chair that hit you luckily didn't do any physical damage to you. You may feel sore for a few days, but I'm sure you went through worse." She paused. "However, the baby didn't make it."

The world stopped spinning for a good long time. I didn't dare take a breath. Did I hear her wrong?

I asked softly, "The—what?"

"You didn't know you were six weeks pregnant?" she inquired. I almost died in that very moment.

"I was _pregnant_? I didn't get sick! I didn't…I skip the sugar pills of my birth control and take the next pack that week! I started taking it months ago because of my career! How could I possibly be pregnant?"

Then I remembered that the packs Randy has been picking up didn't look right. What has he been giving me?

"Shit…" I groaned. That was five weeks before I went with Ted and Cody. Definitely didn't sleep with them. Wasn't Dave. It was either Randy or John I slept with then. More than likely Randy in the locker room. Fuck.

"Does Randy know?"

The doctor shook her head, "No, he doesn't. It appears it's a good thing I didn't tell him." She lay her hand on mine, trying to make it comforting. "Do you know who hit you with the chair?"

"No, I don't. I don't remember because I had my attention on my husband and friend. It was someone behind me."

"Well, you're fine now, so you can go home. But because of the miscarriage, you should be home resting for at least a month, and no sex for at least five weeks."

"Thank you, doctor."

She left as I thought things over. I was _pregnant_? I didn't even know if the father would have been Randy or John! Does it matter now, since I lost it? I could've had a baby…

I got up from the bed slowly, as stars popped in front of my eyes, and changed into some sweats and a shirt three sizes too big on me that I conveniently found on the table. I felt…like shit to say the least. But, I finally received a temporary break. I have to stay home while they go overseas.

I left my room and went through the maze of halls to find my way out. I passed the main desk, and found Randy frantically spazzing at the head nurse.

"Randy!" I called. His head snapped in my direction and he came at me to sweep me into a hug.

"Are you alright, baby? I'm sorry Evee instead of protecting you like should have I let jealousy and anger get the best of me and I feel like shit for doing that to you and promise to take better care of you—"

I cut him off from his word-vomit and just hugged him.

"It's alright," I whispered.

He kissed my hair and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to lead me out of the hospital and to his car.

However, we didn't get that far.

John jumped at Randy, and we didn't see him coming. John punched him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. Randy defended himself of course, but I was so sick of it. I jumped in the middle of it all. I protected my husband from my ex-almost-husband.

And all that was how we finally got here.

"GUYS FUCKING STOP IT! IF YOU GUYS WEREN'T FUCKING FIGHTING ALL THE TIME THEN MAYBE WE COULD'VE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER! ALL THREE OF US! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? And guess what Randy, you almost had your wish. I was _pregnant_! Until you IDIOTS decided to fight again and again. I lost our child, Randy! But the worst part is that I didn't know if you or JOHN was the father! But we'll never know will we? NEVER! BECAUSE I WANT A DIVORCE! FROM BOTH OF YOU!"

That got them to stop. Everyone in the hospital parking lot heard our dirty laundry aired. But I didn't care. Randy looked at me with his mouth hanging wide open and tears in his eyes.

"Pregnant?"

John looked just as sad. He reached a hand out to touch me, but I slapped it away.

"You idiots never listened to me. Never gave one thought to do what I asked. I don't want to see you ever again."

I turned on my heel, to walk back into the hospital.

[EPILOGUE]

I wasn't free of John and Randy. The divorce never happened. But the miscarriage still hung over me. The mental and emotional damage was done. They tried their best to help me, but it was no use.

We currently lay together at Randy's house, John's stuff moved in. He breathed gently in my ear as Randy's head rested on my chest. They were asleep.

It must have been at least seven months since the miscarriage. And I was pregnant again. With twins. Two heartbeats inside me, and hopefully these two will make it. It's a running joke, since there are two kids, each one will look like one of the fathers. Randy wants a boy, John wants a girl. We'll see what happens.

I don't know why I stayed with them. Maybe I knew I wouldn't be able to handle living away from them. I love them both so much, I couldn't bear to lose them. So, under the threat of divorce, Randy and John put aside their anger and finally learned to share me. John's living here, with us now, but if we're in Florida, we have his house to stay at.

Currently I'm on maternity leave from WWE. And since this isn't kayfabe, they had to make something up, like I was injured or something. Vince was _dying_ to tell the WWE Universe the news, but this was private; something we could finally hide from the world. Thing is, I don't think I want to return. I'll have two babies to take care of, and having them on the road would be a hassle. It's better I just stay home.

Randy was ecstatic that he was going to be a father. He joked it was better having two kids for two fathers so they could have their own child to spoil. Then he followed up saying he loves the other kid too. I shook my head at that.

John was thrilled too, since he loved kids. Daddy's little girl would mean everything to him, so he would rub my stomach in hopes of having his little girl. He'd light up at the thought of it.

I just hoped this happiness would last, the three of us together, no animosity, no jealousy, nothing to get in our way. They were getting along like nothing happened. They were both loving and affectionate with me. The Playstation is a wonderful tool too.

Both the Cena and Orton families were enthralled that the best friends were getting along again. And that I was pregnant. They were, however, nervous of the plans of having both Randy and John as husbands at the same time. The courts and church don't like that, but we don't care. Legally, I'm with Randy, but John is a husband in name. He wears a ring on his left ring finger to make him feel better. They're both fine husbands.

So, this is my story. I don't know what the future holds, or what pitfalls we have to go through to make this work, but at least we'll have a loving household for our children. We get along better now that we have each other, and we love each other. So it will be that way.


End file.
